


You are not Wrong, You are Beautiful

by YukariKitsune9



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Scenting, Sexual Content, Smut, That turns a bit self-deprecating at times, Trans-Omega Character, YOI Shit Bang 2017, YOIShitBang2017, handjobs, self-questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukariKitsune9/pseuds/YukariKitsune9
Summary: They have been living under the same roof for months now, in a routine that is normal for them now, training, chatting and taking baths in the hot springs together. After the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship, their friendship and love little by little were developing in something natural and unique. But one day Victor is nervous over something that Yuuri can’t figure out, and that is where starts our journey. Or better, where an old journey of Yuuri restarts.This is not only a history about love and life found in one another. It’s a story of man, finding in these the support for what he truly is and always have been. A journey of self-discovery and self-acceptance, of finding in a person the acceptance he thought he lacked, the new step for this beautiful choreography that is living.





	1. Whatever you are, doesn’t change things for me

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my fanfic contribution for the Yoi Shit Bang \o/  
> Hopefully all chapters will be posted today, lets see what I can do XD. They will be posted at different times so I can review they properly.
> 
> The traditional arts used for this work were made by
> 
> [uaevuon](http://uaevuon.tumblr.com/),
> 
> they have made beautiful art for this chapter and chapter 04.

The first thing Yuuri noticed that morning, was that Victor was fretting over something. When he arrived late for practice again, the Russian did nothing, just urged him to start practice with a troubled expression. If he flubbed a jump he just made quick remarks before asking him to do again, if the step sequence was sloppy he barely pointed all the errors, missing ones that Yuuri himself had noticed. It was obvious from afar, that Victor's mind was somewhere far far away from the real world, trapped in his own thoughts and concerns.

And what stood the most was the thin firm line of his mouth, one completely different from his usual lively expressions, heart shaped smiles missing. His eyes where waving with emotions, like a boat in the ocean amidst a storm, exposing something akin fear and doubt.

In all four months they have been living under the same roof, he never saw Victor like that. It was nearly bizarre to see his idol with such emotions, because even after seeing him more and more as a human being like himself, not a god in such a high pedestal that only those alike could stood, he still never imagined seeing this of all things. In a way, it made Yuuri notice that maybe, he was even more approachable than before, although he would only noticed these feelings much later, for now he was completely worried with his coach and wanted nothing more than take all the concerns out of the Russian shoulders.

"Victor," his tone was a bit cautious as he didn't know if he should really invade the other privacy like he though he was doing. "Is there anything wrong?"

"What?" By his look of surprise Yuuri could assume the other was so distracted that he hasn’t even noticed his arrival near the boards of the rink, where the silver haired man was standing. "Oh sorry. What did you asked?"

"Hm....is there something wrong?" He repeated a little unsure.

"Nothing." Them he seemed to rethink his answer, like he wasn't sure he should talk about it. "It's a bit..."

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want Victor."

Victor smiled a little after hearing that, a bit of a tension Yuuri haven't noticed before lifting of its shoulders. He leaned his body on the board, folding his arms above it.

"We can talk about it later. For now we should focus on your training."

"You sure you will be fine?"

"Of course," he smiled a bit forced, one that definitely haven't reached his eyes that where still full of concern.

He wanted to protest but knew very well that it would do no good, so for now he was going to try to focus on his routine.

And try was probably the more suitable definition as he could barely pour his soul in his Yuri on ICE routine. His usual perfect step sequences were totally out of tune with the music and stiff, both his Inna Bauer and Spread Eagle were totally rushed and sloppy, his jumps or where undegraded or totally missed, making him land his butt in the cold ice more than once, and even almost hit his head, though thankfully it didn’t happen in the end. And after missing his last Toe-Loop for the twenty time they both decided it was for the best to stop everything for that day before Yuuri hurt himself.

He felt bad for letting his own worry get in the way of practice, it shouldn't have happened. But his worries wouldn’t leave him alone, and he could feel his anxiety creeping up already. It wasn’t Victor’s fault of course, Yuuri knew that, it was mostly him possibly overexaggerating things, he would never blame his coach worries over his own problems. He had already awoken in a weird mood so it was not a surprise the training didn’t went as good as usual, and that something as simple as that was making him more nervous than necessary.

It was still the start of evening so both decided for the best to wander around the beach for a bit to relax, walking near the water with bare foots to feel the sand between their toes. Victor’s eyes still had worry in then, but were distant as well, mind trapped in a journey far from the reality surrounding them. If And even with that, Yuuri still thinks that Victor looks gorgeous, silver hair flowing with the wind, pale face full of freckles contrasting with the cloudy scenery.

At some point, they finally decided to sit somewhere, more specifically the same place where months before, they had their first heart to heart actual talk, when Yuuri asked to Victor to be himself around him. Yuuri had already put his sneakers back on, but Victor kept his foots bare, wiggling then in thin sand. They had a bit of distance between them, a rare occurrence these days, which made Yuuri worried all over again, it was a clear sigh of some kind of distress happening with Victor, and he had no idea what was happening.

“Yuuri,” Victor tried to talk, lips frowning a bit before he got quiet again.

Sighing before covering half of his face with his right hand, and then ruffling his own hair nervous, leaving his bangs disheveled. Yuuri kept quiet all the while, not wanting to force nothing on Victor, even if he really wanted to know what was happening, he would give Victor the time he needed.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was still wavering a little, but this time it seemed that he was going to talk, hand falling from his hair and landing above his belly. “I’ll need some time off.”

“What?” now the Japanese man was confused, and worried tenfold. Had he messed up something and his coach was leaving because of that? Or worse, was he sick? “Did something happen?”

“Kind off,” he shifted his position in the sand, lifting his knees till it was near his chest, bare feet one above the other. He gave Yuuri a look like he was analyzing the situation again, before smiling unsure. “I’ve been so focused in coaching that I forgot that…my heat was about to start.”

The last part was said like a murmur, a whisper throwed in the wind amidst a storm, but Yuuri heard all the same, and froze in its place.

Victor’s heat was coming.

He was an omega.

The Russian’s second gender was probably one of the major secrets amidst figure skating scene, as he always made sure that no one discovered it. No matter how much people, the media pried he managed to keep it that way his entire career, and his looks only added to help him as he was taller and strong as many stereotyped Alphas, but slender like the Romanized version of an Omega.

Few skaters talked about their second gender as most wanted it to be keep private, Yuuri begin one of these. Some did that just to add the mystery to their routines, begin able to work with a major variety of thing without people figuring out what they were, others like Yuuri just disliked having that kind of information begin leaked around, and he had the impression that Victor felt the same.

Which only added to the shock Yuuri felt, because if Victor revealed that to him, it meant that he had full trust from the other. It was a precious information, as he could just have excused his absence with anything, but he had chosen to say the truth.

And now everything made a lot more of sense. Him fretting over something invisible, he was probably worried in reveling that because it was personal, probably one of his most private information one could have. It made something string in Yuuri’s chest, a warm feeling so good and strong that he felt his heart start to beat like dozens and dozens of butterflies.

“H-how much time off you’ll need?” he tried to ask calm and composed, even though he failed slightly as his fierce blush that covered not only his face but his chest as well was obvious even if looked from afar, and his voice wavered a little at first because of the shock.

Now it was time for Victor to look a bit surprised, like he didn’t expect this as an answer. “Ah…four days, in two weeks.”

“So, first week of august?”

“Yes, from Saturday 6 till Tuesday 9.” Now he seemed a bit more comfortable talking, until his face suddenly fell again, expression of worry obvious from afar.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked a bit worried, as he didn’t knew the source of that. Yuuri tried to puzzle things out a bit, trying to remember the times he helped Phichit to prepare for his heats, from cleaning the bedroom he was going to stay, to what foods they would need to buy to keep. He was no noob when dealing with Omega heats, knew very well a lot of detail from helping planning things for his friends before. It was then that it hit him. “You need someone to share it?”

The Russian flinched as soon as these words came out of Yuuri’s mouth, like it was something he was dreading. “Not particularly…I tend to spend it alone.”

Yuuri’s eyes darted to the other mouth, noticing he was worrying his bottom lip a little out of nervousness. At first, he hadn’t understood why Victor would dread that so much if he didn’t need any help, till he finally remembered why Omegas tended to act that way. He was fearing that Yuuri was going to pick that chance to sleep with him casually. It was not uncommon for Omegas to share their heats with someone that was not their partner, Yuuri had meet some that did it back in Detroid. But it was not uncommon as well for Alphas and even Betas to ask to participate only in the hopes of good sex, no compromise attached. It was not the kind of thing many Omegas appreciated as Yuuri had learned in Detroid after spending a lot of time with a group of Omegas that studied and trained with him.

Victor was a celebrity, many Alphas and Betas would want to use this opportunity to sleep casually with someone like him. And he probably was fearing that. In the time they had spent together Yuuri had started to notice how lonely Victor looked sometimes, the pedestal he was always put in keeping him away from people. Yuuri had put him in this same place once, and Victor probably noticed that, and was fearing that he would do the same thing, ask to sleep with him just for the opportunity.

He knew that if it happened it would only add to the loneliness Victor felt, make it worse. They had become good friends in these past four months, and in doing that kind of undesirable choice, Yuuri knew the other would feel used in a very hurtful way. And the defensive posture the Russian was keeping only added to that thought. Victor didn’t want something casual with Yuuri.

And neither Yuuri wanted that. If it had been the other way around he definitely would feel hurt as well. In these past weeks together, he felt more and more at ease with Victor, he wanted to hold onto him stronger and stronger each day. An emotion that he held for the other so fiercely that he had no actual name for it, as even love seemed a bit distant of what he felt. He had said so in that infamous press conference when he had revealed the theme of this year as love. Victor was important to him, he did not desire something casual. The very fact that Victor did not wanted as well made him happy in a way, and wishing nothing more than to respect that.

“Ok, then you need help finding a place to stay?” he asked much more calm, smiling in a sweet way while looking the other in the eyes, showing no signs that he was going to act the way the other feared he would. And in doing so Victor immediately reacted, looking even more shocked than before, and then finally relaxed, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Yeah, I haven’t really thought about this.” Finally feeling a little at ease again, he moved his left hand till it was next to Yuuri’s, folding his pinkie over the other in gesture to show he was fine again. For a tactile person like Victor it still was a very small action, probably because he still was a bit nervous, but at least he was getting back to his usual self again.

“If you want we have a room you can use,” it was a law in Japan for hotels and inns to have a special room for omegas in case any emergency happens with its customers, or any omega seeking for help. Yutopia was no exception, having heat rooms for guests for a long time even, much earlier than when the law was first approved. But the room Yuuri had in mind was a completely different one. “My family inn was originally founded by an omega so we still have a room that our family members use for their heats. It hasn’t been used in a while but we always keep it clean for an emergency, so you can have it.”

“Your family room? Are you sure?” he asked in a more happy tone, his smile finally returning to its place.

“Of course. I’m sure my parents will agree with it as well. It will give you even more privacy than if you pick the ones for our customers,” Yuuri’s smile only deepened in seeing his coach lighting up. “Want to see it now? We can use the rest of the evening to plan your heat week as well. Minako sensei studio will not open today since she’s in Tokyo for an event, so I have the rest of the day free.”

“Yes! I want it!” Victor jumped of the sand as soon as Yuuri finished his talk, cleaning the remains of grains from his clothing in a quick way before putting on his shoes again. “Of course, tomorrow we will make up for the time lost today with training, but for now you’re free of it.”

Yuuri only laughed in response, lifting his body from the sand much more slowly than the Russian, which made Victor decide it was a good idea to just pick his hand and pull him to rush him out of the beach. He seemed eager to see how the place was, sprinting like he was in a marathon, and Yuuri nearly lost his balance thanks to that, but soon he was only feeling joy at how much his coach was acting in a childish manner. They went back to Yutopia with the wind in their heels, running like two youths while laughing and having the breeze playing with their hairs and clothes.

They arrived that Yutopia in record time thanks to that. As soon as Yuuri spotted his mom, he only quickly said that he was going to be at their heat room upstairs with Victor, doing so still laughing but breathing a little heavy from the amount of running he had just made. Hiroko seemed surprised at first but in seeing him and Victor completely at ease she soon smiled and said they could stay there as much as it was need.

Yuuri leaded the way to the private part of his family inn, skipping the second floor where his family bedrooms and most of the common rooms of their house where, taking Victor to a different section of the top floor. There were two corridors there, his room and Victor’s begin in the corridor right in front of the stairs. But it was in the parallel one they need to go, taking a walk to the left and then to the right, they went to a separate area were there was a bigger room that Victor still haven’t saw up till now. The way till the room was short, the door itself begin made of a material much more modern.

And as soon they opened the door could hear the way the Russian breath nearly caught in his throat. The place was bigger than any room in the inn, not as much as where Victor was sleeping but still enormous considering the usual for a Japanese house. There was a queen size bed in the top right corner of the room, a cabinet to stock food beside it, a door that lead to a private bathroom on the top left corner, and a desk under a window that was placed in the left wall. But what stood the most was probably the walls itself since they where made of a more resistant material on contrary of the rest of the inn, sound proof and scent proof as well. Everything was clean like Yuuri had said before, not an inch of dust or dirt in sight, which meant that it had been cleaned not so long ago. The bed still need new sheets, but aside it the place was ready to accommodate an Omega in need.

“Wow,” Victor breathed still a bit shocked, like he hadn’t expected to see that, even thought that for Yuuri it was nothing out of the ordinary. “When you said you had a room I could use I haven’t thought you would give me such a good place. Most inns have only a room tinnier than your room Yuuri!”

“Well this only happens when the place wasn’t originally created to accommodate Omegas in heats,” Yuuri entered the room to examine it, seeing if it would need anything fixed beforehand. “Like I said before, my family inn was founded by an Omega, and therefore meant to be a safe place for Omegas too. If you notice we have a lot of customers that are Omega here, even baths that only Omegas can access.  Of course, Alphas and Betas still frequent here, especially because we are the last inn still active in Hasetsu, but majority of our customers has always been Omegas.”

“Makes sense,” Victor smiled a bit before going to the bed and sitting atop of it. “Now I understand why I always kind of felt safe here.”

Yuuri had to smile at that, because it meant a lot to hear from an Omega that they considered a place safe. Omegas still felt uncomfortable in society sometimes, side effects of years begin only a fetish object meant for giving birth or lust to others. Alphas sometimes only saw then as such after all, Yuuri had meet these types before, and of course, because he was friends with lots of Omegas he saw how much these types of Alpha mostly made them uncomfortable and even disgusted at times, and he had to agree that these kinds made him uncomfortable as well. If Victor felt safe here, at his house, it meant the world for him.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he gave his most sincere smile before returning his attention to the cabinet. “I think my mother can prepare some food for you, and the rest we can buy during the weekend.”

“I would appreciate that.”

“Also, we will need to check if the room is sealed correctly,” he pondered a little before asking the next question, after all it still was a bit of a very private thing for most Omegas, but thought it probably would not be bad to do so, he and Victor where very close by now. “Hm, about your nesting habits, what do you intent doing?” after all Victor was really far away from Russia, so he had almost nothing familiar he could pick except of what he had in his room.

“Ah. I haven’t thought too much about it either,” he seemed a bit ashamed in admitting it. “My habits tend to be a bit bad, I pick a lot of stuff three or two days near the heat. Do you…think it would be bad if I ended up picking things from your family?”

“If you want to pick anything from me or my family feel free to do so. I don’t think anyone here will mind.” Yuuri had to hide his blush at that. Having things picked for a nest meant Victor felt like Yuuri and his family where his own, close enough to his heart that their things would make him feel safe. “Hm…you don’t need to worry about anything, if you need any help from me or my family we’ll try our best to make you feel at ease here.”

The Russian smile deepened at that, and a bit of a blush creeped its way in his cheeks. He patted the place in the bed at his left, and Yuuri noticed right away that he wanted him to sit at his side, and he wanted to do it if he was begin honest. He seated at Victor’s side, keeping his body close to the other, feeling his warm emanating even through their skating clothes. It was a good thing, to be near each other in that way, close and at ease.

“You sure know a lot about heats.” Victor teased a little, now that he was completely calm again.

“Oh well, I’ve been living in an Omega safe place since I’m born. And in Detroid I mostly spent my time with the other Omegas from my skating rink and College.” Yuuri could still feel his cheeks burning a little, but he felt like it was fine to confide these bits of his life with Victor.

“Hm. Did you helped with any of their heats before?”

“Through the planning part yes. Phichit, my roommate, is an Omega and I always helped him when need, even making a bit of food that could be easily eaten during his heats,” Yuuri remembered of these times with a found smile, missing his best friend and a lot of his Omega colleagues from Detroid. “I learned a lot as well from hearing other Omegas talking about their heats. It was a common thing after training, especially if one was near it.”

Victor looked curious at him while he talked, seemed a bit intrigued with his stories. “You sure are something special,” he said while resting his left arm above Yuuri’s shoulders. “Is not very common of Omegas to share these conversations with anyone that is not one.”

Yuuri only hummed in response, resting his head above Victor’s. It wasn’t the first time he heard someone telling that to him, and probably wouldn’t be the last. Yuuri was, uncommon, deep down he always thought that, ever since he presented. He always felt comfortable near Omegas, not because he had ulterior motives like some of his gender, but simply because he enjoyed more their presence, they made him feel more safe in a way, and more accepted too. And as it was, Omegas tended to feel the same way about him, to the point he was mostly one of them.

He still remembered the times people got surprised he wasn’t one, they told he was atypical, and most of his gender usually distanced themselves from him when they noticed he wasn’t an Omega. Yuuri usually didn’t care about it when it happened because it didn’t bothered him that much, but he still felt it sting when some Alphas tried to force him to act like them. It hurt a lot, at times even made him feel disgusted, and usually he had to be helped by any of his Omega colleges or Phichit so he could be left alone. In Japan no one questioned him before because he was too young, but in America he was older already, and if it was not for Phichit’s support he probably would have broken there, because the amount of sheer pressure Alphas made so he would act the way they thought he should was nearly unbearable. Nowadays, now back home no one questioned it again, it was private and people there tended to not interfere, even the Alphas would not comment, after all it was no business of them. He could still feel the strange looks of some of them, judging, but at least it was only that.

He was invisible again.

"Yuuri." Victor called for him, voice a bit curious but cautious as well, for reasons that Yuuri couldn't guess at the moment. Surprised by the sudden change again he lifted his head and moved it till he could face Victor, who was staring at him.

"What's it?"

"Just wanted to ask something," he lifted his head from Yuuri's shoulder before speaking again. "Did you, you know, shared any heat before?"

"No, like I said before, I only helped with the planning part," again it was not an uncommon question, most asked it after all he was surrounded by Omegas, most of his gender would have shared at least one having this kind of life. Them again Yuuri was not common, and he knew people judged him a lot for not taking the opportunities presented. "It's not that I never have wanted to if I'm going to be honest but...I don't know."

"Something makes you uncomfortable?" Victor seemed to have noticed something, his posture a bit more alert.

"Kind of..." Yuuri trailed a bit, trying to recollect his thoughts. It was not exactly something he shared a lot, only Phichit knew everything until that moment. But looking at the man at his side, deep down Yuuri could feel that Victor could be trusted with that information. "I think, the role in it, how Alphas do things leave me...uncomfortable."

Victor got silent for a while, and Yuuri could see that he was in deep thought, trying to comprehend the information that had been shared with him. It lasted for only some second, but for Yuuri it felt like an eternity until finally the Russian spoke again.

"So, you don't like the idea of acting like an Alpha? Knotting and all?"

"Yeah," it was definitely out of his comfort zone.

He never discarded the idea of sharing a heat before, if it was with someone he trusted enough and was comfortable with. But in acting as the Alpha, that was another history, and would need a lot of sacrifice from himself to be able to do it, as he felt really uncomfortable acting in it. It was just not him. And even if in the end he choose to share it was not like he would be of much help as he was constantly in suppressants, his pheromone was barely notable because of that, so he would not be able to help calming down an Omega with it. Removing his suppressants was another thing he probably was not going to do as his own scent made him uncomfortable at times.

"Do you, think something is wrong? In me not wanting it." Yuuri asked a bit nervous.

"What? No! Definitely not!!" Victor answered quickly, seeming a bit surprised by the question, as just the thought of that was something he would never have considered. "There's nothing wrong with you Yuuri. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that was definitely not my intention"

"Oh." Yuuri ended out of words as he was not expecting that answer. But them again maybe he was hoping for that answer, for Victor to accept him the way he was, flaws and weird quirks.

His mind was a wind whirl of emotions in that moment, both good and bad. He was so relived that his coach haven't acted like so many before, like was a defective begin that need correction. But deep inside the words of rejection that where thrown at him before where still swimming in his mind, making him fear that what he had just hear was just his hopeful begin trying to trick him.

Victor seemed to have noticed what was happening, probably picking Yuuri's stress because of the faint smell of his scent that probably was leaking in that moment. "Yuuri?"

"Nothing," shaking his head he looked at his hands, fidgeting his fingers with his palms resting above his thighs. "It's...nothing." Of course it wasn't nothing, but he could simply tell it, his mind a endless mess of anxiety that he was trying his best to mask.

"Hey," Victor called for him in a somewhat calm tone, and by the corner of his eyes Yuuri could see the other man smiling a bit. He opened his arms in an inviting hug, waiting for Yuuri's response before acting. Of course that would be his solution to try and help, Yuuri had noticed Victor was in fact a very tactile person and he resorted to that kind of action a lot, though it had changed a lot through the past months, now he wouldn't just hug him out of nowhere when he was in this state of mind, he waited, which Yuuri was always grateful as it was not every time he wanted it to help after all.

But right now it was exactly what he need, to feel treasured by the person he wanted the most to be accepted by. Throwing his arms around his coach waist, Yuuri hugged him while hiding his face right at the other man neck, just a bit distant from his pheromone gland, enough to notice his faint sweet smell. Victor returned the gesture immediately, keeping an arm around Yuuri’s waist, while using his free hand to cover the back of his head in a protective manner, a gesture that was much more common coming from Alphas.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Yuuri,” he reassured while nuzzling at the Japanese man neck in an affectionate manner. “You don’t need to prove anything to anyone, nor participate in heats if you do not wish to.”

Yuuri could almost feel his eyes watering, but tried his best to not cry in that moment. He had shed enough tears through the years, and didn’t wanted to do so right now. It was too much, would let him be too much vulnerable. He knew Victor didn’t pitied him which was why he sometimes let the other man hug him in that way to reassure him, but letting him see his tears, it would still take a while. So he recomposed himself as much as he could before speaking again.

“Thank you,” his voice was wavering a bit, but it would need to much attention to notice it, and Yuuri hoped Victor hadn’t noticed that. “Thank you, Victor.”

“You don’t need to thank me for it.”

“Still,” Yuuri lifted his face, locking brown with blue, seeing all the affection that the Russian felt for him through the Crystalline jewels that where his eyes. “You say so when so many told me otherwise before. I appreciate that.”

Victor only smiled in response, leaving a quick peck at Yuuri’s forehead before bringing delicately his face back to his neck, this time leaving him on top of his gland. It was really faint as the other probably was still using suppressants, but Yuuri could still smell his Omega pheromones, a calm and sweet smell. It remembered him of cherry blossoms and peaches, and a bit of fennel too. He recognized its intent, to sooth his nerves and reassure in a way only Omega could do, Phichit had done the same once when things got really bad for Yuuri. And now Victor was doing it, but to show his acceptance through the way he knew the best, with no ways to misunderstandings. It wasn’t for pity, it was simply for love, and Yuuri couldn’t feel happier in his life.

“It feels nice.” Yuuri muttered with a smile, nuzzling above the gland in an affectionate way to show his appreciation. Victor only hummed in response, hugging Yuuri tightly but never hurting him.

They stayed like that for a feel minutes, but for Yuuri it looked like only seconds, and when Victor made a move as if to stop it, he tried to stop it by hugging a bit tighter. He felt the Russian laugh a bit with that, and soon he felt himself begging flipped over until he was laying fully in the bed, with Victor Hovering over him with a playful smile. And before Yuuri could question, he was laying above the mattress as well, hugging Yuuri again and pulling him until he was on top of half of his body, putting his face again above his gland.

“Like this you will be more comfortable,” Victor clarified in a playful tone, hugging him with both arms in his waist. “Better?”

“Yeah, much better,” like that he could relax even more, not needing to think too much in keeping his body steady, leaving it completely soft above the mattress and Victor’s body. And it felt much more safe too, like it was a tiny cocoon just the two of them. “I could sleep like this forever.”

Victor laughed a bit at that, hugging Yuuri more thigh while nuzzling at his hair. “If you do that we’ll lose your mother food Yuuri! I remember she saying something about making Nishime[1] today!”

“Oh. You’re right,” even if right now he felt like begin in heaven, his mother food was a thing he would never waste an opportunity to eat.

“Well, we can always do that later you know…” Victor shifted a bit in the bed, seemed a bit nervous again. “If I asked you to sleep with me today, would you agree this time?”

There was that question again, Yuuri lost count of how many times Victor have asked that since arriving in Hasetsu, and till now Yuuri have rejected these mostly because he wasn’t comfortable with the idea. But it’s been a while since Victor last asked it, some weeks at least, and with him asking now, when they both are much more at ease around each other, Yuuri didn’t saw any reason to give the same answer as before.

“As long as we actually sleep, then it’s fine,” he said while nuzzling the Omegas neck, and smelling right away the excitement and happiness overflowing his pheromone, noticing now something that remembered aloe vera adding to his fragrance.

“Sure!! We still have training tomorrow, so don’t worry, we are going to sleep.”

“Well, I’m counting on your word then.”

After that they stayed silent, their breaths and heartbeats the only thing audible in the room. All the while Victor kept drawing circles with his hands at Yuuri’s back in a soothing manner, while the Japanese man nuzzled at the other necks sometimes to show his appreciation. It didn’t took long before their legs started to entwine, fitting perfectly like puzzles pieces, bare foots dancing above each other ankles, full of callouses and small cuts from their constant skating. Yuuri’s left hand was now placed above Victor’s hip, while his other free hand stayed still since it was pressed between both man chests.

Seconds became minutes, and the minutes nearly became an hour, but at some point they both heard Hiroko calling them for dinner, and even if a bit reluctantly, they both managed to disentangle themselves from above the mattress. When they arrived at the dining hall, most of the customers had already left or where lingering near the TV, while Mari was cleaning some of the tablets.

“Oh! You two are finally back,” Mari said as soon she noticed them hovering near the stair. Her English wasn’t as good as Yuuri, but could at least say words enough to talk with Victor or any tourist that usually came to their osen. “What took so long?”

“Nothing!” was Yuuri’s automatic answer before he shook himself out of his initial panic, schooling his expression in a more serious one, switching to Japanese language now since it was a very serious conversation that he need to have with Mari. “Mari, if it’s not too much to ask, could you check our Omega room this weekend? We need to make sure its properly sealed.”

His sister gave just a quick look at him, them at Victor, and without need any further explanation understood the situation they were in. “Alright. I think I can do this on Sunday. Father and the customers will be much more preoccupied with their usual soccer match so I can use a bit of time to make sure everything is fine.”

“Thank you. I’ll be buying a few things this day, so when I come back I’ll head there and help you with what is left.”

“Sure. Don’t forget to tell mother about it. I’m sure she can come up with a good amount of food to help,” Mari quickly got up form where she had kneeled, holding a tray with dirty dishes with both hands and skillfully getting to her feet with sheer equilibrium and agile legs.

“Yeah I know, was going to do that now.”

“Well, make sure that he does have anything necessary for it. Also give us the dates later so we make sure that he can have all the privacy need,” she said before head out of the room to the kitchen, and Yuuri and Victor followed her.

“I’ll tell you all after dinner. Don’t want the customers to overhear this.” Just the thought of the slightest information about Victor situation going out to the media through someone that heard everything made him feel a bit sick. Even if he didn’t think bad of their customers, it was never a bad idea to be a bit cautious, especially since Victor’s second gender was a private matter.

“Fine, just make sure to not forget.”

“Oh you two finally arrived!!” Hiroko happily said from where she was near the stove. The pot with Nishime was quietly cooking there, the aroma filling the room pleasantly. “You are probably starving after today are you not?”

“I’m definitely starving!” Victor happily added after begin quiet the whole way there.

“I can tell. I made sure to make a lot of food, and there’s fresh made Ichigo Daifuku[2] as desert today! I’m sure Yuuri can eat at least one right?”

“Well,” Victor looked at Yuuri with a mock serious expression, before smiling sweetly. “He definitely deserves something after all that happened today so sure, he can have one!”

At his side, Yuuri was bright red, probably more than the strawberries that filled the sweets his mother had made. But he was happy that his coach mood was so good now, enough to not even look like he was so stressed earlier. They both took their portions of food in larges bows and then went back to the dining hall, sitting in a table distant from all the customers, which gave them a sense of more privacy. Sitting side by side, they organized their bows full of food in front of them, and started eating that way, with their shoulder only millimeters always from the other.

They spent the dinner most talking about plans for Yuuri’s training for the next day, what Victor thought they could change in his routines, what could be better. He was finally back in his full coach mode, although today he made less remarks than usual since he didn’t take as much notes because of his mood during their time at the ice that day. Victor also promised that he would do plans for what Yuuri could do while he would be incapable of doing so, and that he would ask Minako to help as soon she came back from Tokyo. She probably wouldn’t be able to help all days since she still had ballet classes to give, even though there were few, she couldn’t abandon her students, so Yuuri was still going to pass most of his time training alone. Of course, they said that part with lower voices as they both wanted the minimal number of people knowing the content of that, which was the major reason for them to pick a table so far away from the customer.

“If you think something is off, I think Yuko and Takeshi should be able to at least give some input. They were skaters after all,” Victor added while finishing what little was left of his food.

“Maybe, probably not for everything but they I’ll be able to help a little. If you want, I can ask them to record parts of my training so you can analyze it later.”

“I would appreciate that. We can work with that for better improvement when I finish my break.”

“Alright, I’ll ask Yuko tomorrow,” Yuuri then frowned a bit when he remembered something really important. “We’ll need to make sure we have a plan in case someone questions why you’re not with me at trainings.”

“I used to say I was sick. You know, good and old lie about begin cold always works. And since colds in this country usually are taken more seriously as an illness and not something that will pass by if you just take meds and sleep, I’m sure me begin away from Ice Castle from that will not be strange.”

Yuuri laughed a bit at that because it was true. Back in Detroid he would see people working even as they were coughing their lungs out of their bodies, because colds were nothing for them, which always baffled him even after living for years there. While in Japan, if you catch a cold people usually stay at home and sleep until they were totally fine, and Yuuri himself did that even living abroad, after all he didn’t want to risk passing it to another person too. If Victor ended up actually getting sick, he was sure his mother would prohibit him from even getting out of his room, taking care like she always did when Yuuri was little.

“Alright we will go with that. Since I’ll be “sick” I’ll not set anything in my social medias. Can you make a post just to make sure? With me having a cold and all,” Victor asked before setting his hashis on top of his bow.

“Sure. We can take a fake photo and I’ll post it,” he them gave a wicked smile before continuing in a very sarcastic tone. “I’ll be sure to be very professional in the description.”

“I’m sure you will,” he said in an amused tone while one of his eyebrows quirked up, he knew Yuuri would take the opportunity to mess a bit with him, in a playful and innocent way of course. “But I think that’s it for now. Anything that we are missing can be discussed for the next days.”

Yuuri agreed with that before picking one of the sweets his mother had made and biting it, tasting the strawberry and sweet beans with delight. It had been a while since he had indulged himself with something with this much sugar, so he was indulging himself quite a lot, taking more time than usual since it probably would take some time before he could eat another one.

After that they both stayed there for a while to digest the food, talking about aleatory things, until Victor started sharing a bit about his life back in Russia. He had a fond smile in his lips while remembering the times he lived in the same house as his coach Yacov and his wife Lilia Baranovska, an Alpha prima ballerina that Yuuri had heard about before from Minako.

In other moments, his expression fell a little, especially when he confided why he had cut his hair at the start of his carrier as a senior competitor, mostly because it would help to keep his second gender a secret, after all people minds where too ingrained with old stereotypes about Omegas and Alphas that even the length of your hair was enough to people to assume things. Yuuri could see the logic in his choice, after all Victor stature was similar with a stereotyped common beta, larger shoulders but not exaggerated like an ideal macho Alpha and slight muscular body build from years of training for skating. By cutting his hair, people would barely think he really was an Omega, would think of him or as an Beta or an Alpha, and maybe sometimes as Omega. But it would be all speculating, and even if a bit ashamed of it nowadays, Yuuri was one of these people that would try to discover which one was the truth back in early adolescent days, thought once he finally presented he stopped, knowing why doing so was bad, people gender if wanted to be kept secret was none of other people business after all.

But all Yuuri really could think as he heard this story was how sad Victor looked while talking. Back them he remembered seeing the first photos of his shorter hair, and would always wonder why he looked a bit less vivid at the time. Now he could see why, Victor liked his hair the way it was, but because people judge he choose to get rid of it so people wouldn’t assume things by default and his gender could be kept private.

“Did you ever thought about growing it again?” he asked while Victor was playing with his fringe with his fingers.

“Sometimes. But I really don’t know what will happen if I do,” his eyes looked at Yuuri, but the Japanese man could see that his mind was far far away from where they were in that moment.

“But it is something that you want, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…maybe one day I’ll try again,” he them finally smiled again, a vulnerable and sweet smile directed at Yuuri and only Yuuri. “Since I finally found someone that will not judge me the way others did, I think I can try.”

He knew that his cheeks where bright red again, he already lost count of how many times it had happened that day, and wasn’t even trying to do so to begin with. Sometimes he still felt like he was dreaming, that his childhood idol was there saying things like this, like Yuuri was the most important thing this man had ever happened to meet in his life. And after hearing so many stories from him in the past four months, he was starting to believe Victor wasn’t exaggerating, if his lonely sight while talking about his life was anything to go by. Like because of living for skating, Victor forgot what was living. Of course, the Russian still loved the ice, said as much before, but now he truly looked happy while skating, something that Yuuri noticed after seeing his coach skate personally, that his previous gold winning routines lacked.

“I’m happy them,” Yuuri said a bit shy while fiddling with his shirt hem, almost a whisper but still loud enough that Victor could hear him. “That I can be this person.”

Long pale fingers stretched towards him and picked one of his hands, holding it in a delicate way while twining with his more larger and a bit darker finger, and as Yuuri watched the movement, he could see how the Russian did it in a reverent way. Then, his eyes shifted to see bright blue ones staring at him adoringly, showing gratitude and affection in such a way that Yuuri could almost feel his chest bursting with love. They kept quiet then, a comforting silence that spoke more than any word they could say now. They didn’t need it, they knew how they felt in that moment.

“Sorry to interrupt love birds,” came Mari’s voice from behind, which made both of them turn around a bit in shock and embarrassed. “But the osen is closing already so bath is totally free. Also Yuuri we still need the dates.”

At her side Hiroko and Toshiya were giggling a bit while seeing the scene their sons where making, and Yuuri apologized right away at that. “Sorry! A-ah the dates, yes the dates,” he shifted a bit where he was sitting while recomposing himself, and then finally looked directly at his parents and sister. “Victor will need some privacy from day six to nine of august. I already asked Mari to look our room, and I’ll be purchasing things too. Mom, could you make some food to help?”

“Of course Yuu-chan! It will be a pleasure to help.” His mother said right away with a sweet smile.

“That room is old, but should be of good use Victor. Feel free to ask us anything that you need.” Toshiya reassured while looking at the Russian with his usual gentle expression.

From the corner of his eyes Yuuri could see how surprised and grateful Victor was, looking even a bit shy with all the attention he was getting now, good attention. “Thank you. I really appreciate this.”

“It’s nothing Vii-chan. Also, you do not need to worry about anything here, we know that not all Omega like to have information shared so nothing will be mentioned about this outside us.” Hiroko was saying that while fumbling a little with something in her pockets from her apron, till she finally pulled a tiny Japanese charm. “Here, this protects Omegas rooms in these days.”

She gave the charm to Victor, it was like a tiny bag that Yuuri knew was full of powder of semi-precious rocks, herbs and petals of especial flowers that for centuries where believed to be able to protect any Omega from the harm of ill intentional spirits that could come while they were vulnerable. Victor held the item with all his care, looking a bit overwhelmed with happiness while looking to something that was really simple. It made Yuuri wonder how many heats he probably passed with few or no one really caring about his wellbeing, if just his family and him helping was leaving him like this.

“Thank you,” was all Victor said this time before placing the charm in his pocket, so he could leave it somewhere else later.

“No need to thank for. Now you two are probably exhausted. Take a bath and go to sleep, we know you still have to train tomorrow.”   

They did just as she said them, wishing goodnight to his parents and sister before heading to a bath and a short stay at the outdoor pool of the osen to relax a bit before sleeping. Time there was mostly spent in silence, they talked a lot that day already and both need that now, a good time with the sound of only their own breathing and water to lull them to a content state.

After that Victor leaded the way to his room, Yuuri following him a bit expectantly. When the door was opened they were greeted with the sight of Makkachin resting at the mattress, but we had one eye opened after he noticed the arrival of Victor, and his tail soon was waging in a sign of content. Victor entered the room first and waited for Yuuri to do the same before closing the door. He went to the bed a gave short pets above Makkachin’s head to greet his fluffy and old companion, before slipping under the covers.

He them noticed that Yuuri still haven’t moved from where he was standing near the door, and lifted the mattress a bit welcoming the Japanese man, while smiling so sweetly that Yuuri could almost feel his heart breaking his ribcages in content. Timidly he went and finally settled in the bed, taking care to not disturb Makkachin that had started to sleep again already. He took his glasses off and placed them at the night stand at his left side, turned the lights from his side off, and soon after Victor made the same with the ones near him, leaving the room with only a faint night light coming from the thin paper doors.

The Omega them adjusted himself in the mattress and opened his arms in a welcoming hug, that was immediately accepted by Yuuri. In no time they were completely entangled in each other, legs, arms, with Yuuri’s head resting under Victor’s chin.

And like that they both slept.


	2. Even Living Legends can be insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like the other man wanted to tell something, ask something, but couldn’t or because he didn’t want to interrupt Yuuri, or was too much nervous to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally ready /o/  
> Have some blushing dorks trying to be a more intimate ;3  
> Words in between { } are in a different language than english.
> 
> (also I have noticed these two get red quite a lot in this fic lol)

The next days were spent like any other before, but now things were noticeable different. The touches between them became more frequent, long hugs, a hand or an elbow resting above their shoulders, fingers twining when they were holding hands while walking back home after training. And more importantly, Yuuri by now had practically moved to Victor’s room now, sleeping every night together. It was comforting and relaxing, the way they held each other like the most precious treasure in the world.

Each night Victor would liberate a bit of his scent to help sooth his nerves, and sometimes even would say something sweet. Every morning Yuuri would awoke to a pleasant voice calling him, and even though he still would feel like crap in begin awoke that early, at least it was much better than his noisy alarm programmed in his phone. And there were also Makkachin’s greetings with sloppy kisses when Victor’s voice wouldn’t help, and these always worked to take him away from the comforting feeling of sleeping, and to make Victor laugh amused too.

Soon more than a week passed, Mari had already checked the Omega room by now, food was partially provided and left at the cabinet near the bed, and mostly consisted of cereal bars and other sugared things that wouldn’t get expired in the next four months at least. His mom had already made a list of what homecooked foods she would provide for Victor, after all they couldn’t leave the Omega to life only with industrial food for four days. They also made sure Victor consulted an Omega doctor a week before his heat so he could go off his suppressants to initiate his head in safety.

Now only there more three days before Victor’s heat would start, and Yuuri had already noticed that he was nesting, picking some clothing from his room or his training bag after practice. He mentioned nothing of that after all it was normal behavior and didn’t bothered him in the least, if more he was a bit content that the Russian was so comfortable. Yuuri had also noticed that his scent was way more noticeable now when they were alone somewhere, but only in these moment as Victor had a good control of it when in the presence of more people as he still didn’t wanted strangers knowing about it.

But that day especially he was leaking it a bit more than usual while they were resting a bit in their room after dinner. It was still too early to sleep so Victor was reading a book while resting in the couch, and Yuuri had brought his laptop and was playing an online game with Phichit and some random people from the game community. He was chatting with his friend via skype, in a more calm voice as it was night already and any loud sound surreally would be heard from far away if pronounced at that moment. Yuuri always found it amusing that even the sound of a click from his mouse could sound so loud at times like this.

They both were in their third play when he mostly felt Victor eyes in him than saw. It was like the other man wanted to tell something, ask something, but couldn’t or because he didn’t want to interrupt Yuuri, or was too much nervous to do so. After finally Phichit was able to destroy the last base and win that round for them, Yuuri looked at Victor for a bit and saw the way these blue eyes widened and them moved away from him while his sharp checks got flushed a bit, a faint and cute shade of red that covered his adorable freckles.

“ _Yuuri are you still there?”_ Phichit asked and Yuuri then noticed that he probably got distracted for too long.

“Yeah sorry,” he glanced again to Victor, that still was looking away from him and practically shoving his face in his book now. “I think I should go now, it’s getting quite late.”

“ _Sure. Eating some Russian tonight before bed?”_ his friend asked in a joking manner, and even if he knew that the Thailand Omega was just joking he still got red as a tomato.

“Phichit!” embarrassed he covered his face with both hands before speaking again. “Either way, I’m going. Talk to you tomorrow.”

He could hear the stream of laughs coming from his friend, that always had a lot of fun with his friend crush for Victor Nikiforov. Of course, Yuuri still haven’t talked about how much Victor and he were close now, but in a way, he felt that his friend probably could have guesses already, if his speech at the Japanese press conference last month was something to go by.

“ _Sure sure, sorry! {Night Yuuri!}”_

He closed his laptop them, and placed it at his nightstand before looking at Victor again. The Omega still had his head firmly pressed against his books, and even if he was a bit distant Yuuri could see that even the back of his neck was red now.

“Victor?”

The Omega still didn’t move for a bit, but soon he lifted his face, that now was bright, so bright red, which in a way made his perfect blue eyes stood more than usual. He closed his book and then lifted from the couch, walking to were Yuuri was sitting above the mattress with slow steps, staring at the floor intently.

He placed the book right above Yuuri’s computer and looked at the Japanese man coyly before speaking. “Yuuri. Can I…ask something?”

“Sure.” Yuuri said without even thinking too much, he would let Victor ask whatever he need after all.

Victor shifted a bit in his place in response, fidgeting his foots above each other a bit before taking a long breath and finally speaking. “If I remember right you said you never shared heats before.”

“Yes, I never did.”

“So…I’m not going to ask you to do that with me,” more shifting, and now his arms were hugging his own body in a clear sign of nervousness. “Not now at least, or never if you not comfortable but...out, not in my heat, would you? You know.”

Even if not directly asking what he clearly wanted Yuuri could guess it. He was grateful that Victor understood how much he still didn’t felt fine with sharing heats, for now at least, but was as well quite happy that even with that he was trying to ask to do other things with him, things that would get them to know each other more. And he wanted that, lived years fantasizing about it in his early teenager years, and quite a bit since they started their relationship.

And he had to admit it was really cute to see Victor so flustered about it. Now even the excess of scent coming from him made more sense too, he was actually nearly facepalming for not noticing before the clear sign of distress that was coming from his pheromones since they entered their room.

“If it’s somethings that you want, I would gladly comply.” He said while removing his glasses and placing them above the books Victor had left in the nightstand.

He could see the way Victor’s eyes widened with his response, and somehow, he got even more red than before too. “Really?”

“Yeah I…I want this too.”

Silence, and then they both where hidden their faces in their hands, flustered and happy, cheeks cutely pink and with a giant smile curving them. Yuuri got his face up first seeing the adorable sign of his coach hiding behind long and pale fingers, smiling even more at it. He reached his right hand to his elbow and gently tugged at his clothes there, which prompted Victor to finally show his face again.

It was so beautiful to see him smiling like that, not only full of happiness but affection too, so much that was radiating like the brightness sun that could clear even the thickest duvet of snow. And more, it made his crystalline eyes even more bright, with shades of blue and turquoise like the ocean, and Yuuri would gladly drown in these waters. Drown in the love that Victor was giving him.

The Russian then slowly moved his face down, till their foreheads were touching, noses just an inch away from the other. Yuuri was the one to take away the distance, bringing his lips to Victor’s in a simple touch, feeling how soft they were, and not even a second later Victor reciprocated. It was delicate, something that many could see in a romance animation movie, like they both were new to all of this. And maybe they were after all, even if Victor clearly told to Yuuri that he had his fair share of lovers and one night stands before, and Yuuri himself had a few dates back in Detroid and was no virgin, with romance this was new, for both of them.

For a few minutes, they kept giving each other lingering kisses, tasting the soft skin of their mouths with no hurry, learning about the other with care. Then, slowly Victor started to lean his body in Yuuri’s, and soon got him lying down his chest flat above the mattress, with the Omega above resting both of his arms at his head side. One of Victor’s knee was resting above the bed in between Yuuri’s legs that where still swinging out of the bed, while the other was still out keeping him balanced.

Soon the kisses got less insecure, and Victor moved to taste Yuuri’s neck, while he got fleeting kisses in the ear. All the while the Omega took care to not remove the protection Yuuri had put earlier above his gland, a type of curative made of clothing full of medicine that annulled his pheromones that he had choose to use as to not overwhelm Victor before his heat, and now Yuuri was really glad he did so.

He could smell how his partner pheromones were getting more different each second too, and instead of only the usual hint of peaches, cherry blossoms and fennel, there was as a hint something that remembered what could only be defined as lust. It wasn’t quite describable with begin like flowers, fruits or herbs, but was familiar and at the same time was not, because this was Victor’s interest in him and only him, and could never compare with anything else in this world. It was intoxicating in its perfection, in the way it made him feel both aroused and secure, because he was not only being seek for physical interest, but there was affection there too, their feelings that had naturally lead them there.

It was so good, better than he could ever have fantasied about, and when Victor finally moved his hand to touch his throbbed erection he was barely able to hold a moan back. If it wasn’t for the fact that his parents and sister were sleeping at that exact moment and the walls of that room weren’t so thin he would have let that out. He could feel the way Victor was now smiling against his throat, seemed pleased with the response. The Omega kept applying pressure there, teasing Yuuri so much it was leaving breathless, his body totally pliant to his partner touch. He could feel too how Victor was now giving licks at his collarbone, pushing his shirt a bit out of the way with his free hand.

Trying to reciprocate at least a little of what he was feeling, Yuuri moved his head a bit till he could finally reach where he wanted, and gave a long and slow lick right were neck meet shoulder, which prompted a very sensual moan from Victor, one that made the heat pooling at Yuuri’s groin crescent tenfold. He undid the obi[1] of his clothing, leaving all of that beautiful pale torso exposed, and he took that opportunity to roam his hands there, feeling how his muscles where tense there from holding a position for too long, and the bit of sweat already forming from their activities.

Knowing that it probably was a bad idea to make Victor force his muscles too much days before his heat, Yuuri latched his arms around Victor and flipped them, hearing the way the Omega gasped as he was making him lay flat on the mattress instead of the other way around. On four above the Russian, he could see the way his face was now red not only from what they were doing, seeming a bit surprised by the action that Yuuri just had took.

“Sorry,” Yuuri said on instinct, after all he wasn’t sure if the Omega liked that. “It’s just probably better for you to not force yourself too much, for today at least.” 

As if finally realizing that Yuuri was speaking with him, the Russian shook his head a little startled. “No need to worry with that,” he said flustered while moving his hands, till he had both resting at the back of Yuuri’s neck. “I…actually liked that.”

“Oh.”

More awkward looking and them both men were hiding their faces, Yuuri moving to look at his right, and Victor tugging his while closing his eyes. It was definitely embarrassing to be like that with just simple acts as these, but at the same time Yuuri had to acknowledge that he was completely new to most of this. He never had before take the lead as much as he was trying right now, and even knowing what he wanted to do with Victor, he wasn’t sure if he could do it right as much as he knew lot about the theory, in practice a lot was different.

“Hm…is there anything that you don’t like, Victor?” he asked a bit nervous. “Just you know, any part I should avoid or makes you uncomfortable.”

“Ah…not really, I guess? I haven’t had that many partners or tried many things alone to know for sure.” He bit his bottom lip a bit before continuing. “Maybe avoid my feet right now, but mostly because of the calluses and injuries. I really don’t mind anything, really.”

“Ok,” he then looked straight to the budge at his partner pants and could feel embarrassment and want coiling at his stomach at what he wished to do now. “Can I…use my mouth…”he moved his right hand until it was atop of Victor’s erection, feeling the way the Russian body practically lifted towards his hand to feel more the touch. Yuuri liked his lips at that before speaking. “Can I do that? Here.”

Victor eyes went black at that, thin lines of his blue eyes barely recognizable, excitement traced in every line of his face, as well as a bit of shyness, which translated to his hoarse voice. “You can”

With a crazy heart beating loudly in his chest, and breath uneven with a mix of nerves and lust, Yuuri started to kiss Victor again, first in his mouth, then he went lower and lower, mounting at his chin, then at his throat, leaving a trail of faint marks that surely would have disappeared by the morning. When he was by Victor’s chest he could already feel the way the Omega was moving under him, panting and moaning Yuuri’s name like a prayer, which made Yuuri’s insides do a quad flip of excitement at begin able to do so much with so little. He sucked a mark at the middle of his chest and then moved his mouth a bit to the right till he found one of his nipple and nipped there, which prompted Victor to cover his own mouth with his hands before releasing a high, really high moan.

Keeping his time at that part of Victor’s body, he reached behind himself with one foot and managed to snag one of the many pillows the Omega had there, picking it then with his right hand and giving it to Victor, that accepted it right away before covering half of his face with it as to muffle his sounds that where getting loud by the second. With that made Yuuri finally moved his mouth again, now taking his time to worship each pack of his strong abdomen with kisses and more kisses.

At the same time he was using his hand to explore the sides of Victor, feeling the way his muscles were contracting to each touch he gave to the Russian. Pale legs above Yuuri’s back at that, keeping him in place at the same time as it was instigating him to continue, and so Yuuri did. Nosing at the tiny pack of hair the Russian had at his crotch, while slowly dancing with his hands at his side before reaching the hem of the other pants and undressing Victor’s legs. He could feel Victor’s erection bumping his collarbone at that, earning a moan from the Omega as well at the sensation.

Lifting his head just a bit, he took in the sigh of the others erection for a bit, rosy head and longer pale shaft than most of Omegas usually had, and gave a quickly lick at the top, making Victor moan louder than before. He kept working with his tongue, now going for the entire length of his dick, switching to tiny sucks here and there when he wanted to do so, all the while with Victor moaning in the pillow. Pre-cum was already flowing from the head, and the sight of that he took in the length in his mount, making Victor shiver and nearly scream. He felt when one of Victor’s hands flew to grab his hair, just enough to keep him in place but not hurting.

The moans and screams were getting louder even with the pillow muffling everything, as Yuuri’s movements got quicker and he took more of the other cock inside his mount, until it was almost hitting his throat, and knowing he hadn’t the best gag reflex, he used his hand to cover the rest that he couldn’t fit, moving it in rhythm with his mount.

With a muffled voice Victor started to scream his name over and over, until he suddenly grabbed his hair with a bit more force. “Yuuri! I-I’m g-going to!”

He didn’t need too much thought to know that the other was at his limit, so he swirled his tongue before he finally felt his come hitting his tongue with its sweet taste accompanying. Beneath him the Omega was shivering and whining Yuuri’s name like a mantra, until he finally melted in the mattress looking spent and content, releasing the pillow he was holding and letting it fall on the mattress. With his partner climax finishing he swallowed the come in his mouth before releasing the other, licking his lips de take any remains that had escaped. All the while he noticed the heated look Victor was giving to him, throat bobbing while he swallowed at the sigh of Yuuri’s lips state, at least that was what he though the Omega was doing.

“You fine?” Yuuri asked before moving a bit, head reaching to where Victor’s was.

Looking still dazed, he shook his head before looking Yuuri directly at his eyes, lust and affection a perfect mix in that moment. “Yeah, I’m fine,” the hand that was still holding his hair moved to his cheek, caressing it with tenderness. “That was incredible Yuuri.”

He felt his face burn at that, glad that he could bring so much to Victor, but at the same time he was not used to that, as even if not virgin, the sex department was leagues away from his specialty so he didn’t think he could have been that good. Embarrassing was probably the best description to that, in a way, as he didn’t have the best confidence in himself.

“So Solnyshko[2], I think we should take care of you now,” a quick peck at his lips, a flick of tongue at his chin, and them Victor had a sly smile directed to Yuuri, whose blush spread to the tip of his ears. “May I?”

Yuuri could only nod, gulping while trying to imagine what Victor would do to him now.

The Omega hands now were dancing at Yuuri’s back, fingers softly kneading his skin above his clothing, and them there was a tug at the hem of his shirt, which prompted Yuuri to kneel and remove it. Under the lights of Victor’s weird four lampshades, his stretch marks were more visible. He never liked these that much, it always left him a bit self-conscious because of the concept that by others it was saw as not sexy, something that someone attractive shouldn’t have. By instinct he covered that place with his arms, not knowing how Victor would react to these after all.

That made Victor react nearly instantly, moving his upper body forward until he was sitting in front of Yuuri and hugging him, looking at his eyes like he was the most beautiful human. “Let me see these too?”

It made Yuuri surprised, that he wanted to see it. “Why?”

“I want to know all of you,” a kiss in the middle of the chest, “every part that makes you,” a kiss above the throat, “every part that will taught me your story.”

“My story?” he was trembling with the attention, happy and at the same time overwhelmed with so much adoration directed at him.

A kiss above were his heart was and them he was looking at Yuuri’s eyes again, ice blue shinning like a jewelry, “These show how much you had fight to become the amazing skater you are now.”

He was so happy, that even with something that for some could be saw as a simple and stupid thing, as to be frowned upon by most people, Victor could turn in a meaningful thing, for them both. There was so much reverence in the way he told that, that for a while he could think that maybe these were not the ugly marks he thought they were. So he moved his arms out of the way and let Victor’s hands touch there.

His fingers were tracing patterns in his skin, following the trace of his marks with a soft touch. “You know, they look like comets.”

“Comets?”

“Like a comet rain in the cleanest night sky,” he said that looking at them as if it was the most amazing thing, and it made Yuuri blush again because he couldn’t understand how the Omega could think that about stretch marks, but at the same time he wasn’t going to complain because he was liking to hear it, grateful to these words.

With a soft voice he called for Victor, and them kissed him, trying to convey his feeling with the touch of his lips. He was so grateful for everything they had now, having someone this handsome thinking of him as begin just as beautiful, accepting him and trying with all he had to make Yuuri feel comfortable. Yuuri would give the world to this man, as well as body and soul.

They stopped kissing after a while, Victor them having back his sly smile. “So, is there anything you want?”

“Your touch,” he breathed without even thinking much, he wanted to feel Victor’s hands everywhere. “Touch me.”

And so Victor did, hands moving to every bit of his body, one at his back, and the other at his thighs, while his mouth gave kisses at his chest, making Yuuri tremble and moan softly. Them after some minutes of only doing that, he took one of his nipples and sucked it, and Yuuri barely was able to cover his own mouth with his hand to avoid his scream to be heard by anyone that wasn’t Victor. He could feel the way the Omega smiled against his skin, satisfied with the reaction received, and his touch got more vigorous after, kneading his thighs in a way that made Yuuri even more excited.

His pants were now bothering a lot as he was excited for a long time already, and Yuuri was quick to get his erection free from them, lowering the hem as most as he could. Almost instantly Victor took him in hand, moving up and down in a slow motion that made Yuuri barely able to keep himself standing and left him thankful to the fact that Victor was keeping a hand at his back.

The Omega was leaking a very sensuous scent as well, full of lust and floral, intoxicating in way it made Yuuri dizzy and hot. Even the sounds of skin moving against skin was leaving him more excited the more he was begin touched. He was moaning louder and louder at the work skilled hands were making, and he knew he wouldn’t be resisting for long now.

It was with a flick of a thumb at the head that had Yuuri coming, trickles of white spreading at his belly and thighs, and covering Victor hand as well. His legs were trembling and his breath was quick, like he had just made a marathon. He had no memory if he had screamed after that, but his throat said otherwise.

Victor moved his head them, leaving his nipples behind and looking at Yuuri with so much happiness tracing his expression. Even if still feeling a bit dizzy, his heart got agitated at that, because Victor was happy that he had reached his climax. Then the Omega cleaned his hand with his tongue and Yuuri blushed completely at that.

“So, was that good?” he asked with a knowing smile while taking the last bit of white from his hand.

Yuuri only laughed at that, too exhausted and embarrassed in the moment to answer. So he kissed Victor in lieu of talking, gentle and full of affection, taking his time to appreciate the closeness they had in that moment. He could taste himself in his lover mouth, but couldn’t care less for that as his partner being was still so sweet to taste. The Omega scent had now that bit of happiness mixed, the faint aloe vera that always made itself present whenever Victor was extremely happy with something. Sometimes Yuuri wondered if he could smell like that too one day, so sweet and calming.

When they finally parted their lips, Victor rested his head in Yuuri’s collarbone, nuzzling there lazy and content. Yuuri was making soft caress in his silver hair, feeling the silk like strands between his fingers, while with his other hand he made slow circles at the Omega’s back, feeling the hot skin there. There was a bit of sweat in both their bodies, and their chest were red too. The night sounds filled their bedroom, the wind flowing outside, a cat meowing in the distance, and to add to that symphony their uneven breaths made it look out of the ordinary. And it was definitely, Yuuri couldn’t believe that he finally had got intimate with Victor, and in such a good way.

He got to learn a bit more of the man he only saw from a distance before, the same he crushed since his teenager days. His body in reality looked so much more beautiful than in all the poster Yuuri had collected over the years. Not only because there was no edition, it was real, tangible and near his touch, there to see the tiniest details an image couldn’t convey. The faint freckles that spread through his entire body, the dip of back, soft and hard curves of his muscles and waist. And his lips, so inviting to kiss over and over, rosy and perfectly cared to the point it had no sighs of dry skin, opposite to Yuuri’s because of his constant worrying over them.

His smell was so much more intoxicating now that it was free of the suppressants, without worrying to control it his pheromones flowed so inviting. And with them both spent it was so comforting, keeping his mind calm and body relaxed above Victor’s. But more soothing was his voice, the same voice that minutes before expressed his lust, and now filled their room with a melody hummed by the Omega, one that Yuuri recognized as begin a Russian old song his partner usually sang when content.

And like that they stayed for minutes, just enjoying each other presences in that moment. At some point they both had laid back in their bed, tangling their limbs and keeping each other as much close as it was physically possible. Yuuri’s head was carefully placed near Victor’s gland, which left him melting in his lover embrace, it was his perfect paradise and he never wanted that to end.

It was about ten minutes later, or so Yuuri thought, that he noticed the Omega scent changing again. The bits of lust from before where becoming present again, and Victor’s hand here now playfully dancing above his left thigh, a sensual touch that made his spine tremble. He could feel that hot sensation coiling at his groin again, his well renowned stamina making itself present in the most embarrassing of ways, he couldn’t believe that after so little time he was horny again, and with Victor doing so little to him.

“V-victor,” his voice gave away instantly his situation, and he didn’t need to see his partner face to know it probably had a very smug grin.

“What’s it Yuuri?” he said in a fake innocent voice, pulling the U sound longer than necessary.

“Are we really doing it again?” he felt his cheeks getting hot with the blush that at this rate would become a permanent fixature in his face. His body was already trembling with desire again, and he really wanted to feel these tantalizing lips everywhere in his body now.

“If you want to,” that was said more softly, giving Yuuri the chance to reject his advances if he wanted to simply go to sleep, which made his heart jump a beat with the amount of happiness and love he felt then. He adored that man so much.

“We can,” with an equal soft voice he breathed near the skin above the gland, feeling the way the Omega trembled with his answer. “You got me all messy again, so you take responsibility for that.”

A chuckle from above him and then Victor was moving, adjusting his position so he was partly laying above Yuuri, their now awake erections touching in the most tortuous way. He couldn’t believe that Victor was ready again as well, but then he remembered that Omegas usually got more stamina near their heats and suddenly he felt more excited with the idea of what Victor could do to him with this much energy pre-heat.

Victor got rid of the rest of their clothing that was still on, doing a quick job with Yuuri’s pants and underwear, and throwing everything to the floor without even worrying about where it would land. The sight of it only build the heat in his groin, seeing the Omega so eager to do all of that again, and when they finally started to kiss, Yuuri’s body got totally pliant in a blink of an eye, enjoying everything that his lover was giving.

Hands where flying everywhere in his body again teasing his skin, nails scraping excitingly in the right places that made Yuuri moan Victor’s name like it was the only thing he knew. The Omega then stopped their kiss and picked Yuuri’s waist, pulling till their groins were touching without an inch missing, and moved in slow motions, erections rubbing in a messy way that got pre-come slipping all over their lower parts. He griped his thighs with confidence, keeping him in place while pale ones moved in a dirty dance that had Yuuri’s mind flying to paradise.

His lover head moved again, now going to give a playful bite at Yuuri’s neck, and at that he had to use a hand to cover his mouth, doing his best to not let the already high moans be heard outside. The Omegas lips now touching his neck made the sweetest torture for him, teasing and sucking marks everywhere it could reach. The mouth moved lower and lower, Victor finally stopping his hips motions in favor of giving as much kisses as he could, sucking at his chest and nipples, licking a line between his abdomen muscles.

Finally, with lips right at the pack of black hair Yuuri had in his groin, Victor lifted his blue eyes half-closed, looking straight to brown wide ones full of lust. That Omega was torture and sweetness in such a perfect way in that moment, Yuuri couldn’t even care too much what he was going to do now because these eyes had the promise of pleasure and he would take it. His waist begin pulled again, he had most of his back and thighs of the mattress now, Victor leveling his hips near his mouth.

The heat of that mouth made Yuuri see stars of entire galaxies in one go, the Omega going down on him without preamble and taking almost everything. Head bobbing in the slowest and tortuous motion ever existing in the world, he took more and more of Yuuri until the Japanese man could feel the head hitting his partner throat. And even then he hadn’t stopped, working till all of the length was inside his beautiful mouth.

Yuuri felt like coming with seeing just that, it was so amazing. But it was with the last pull and flick of a tongue right at his head that he came all over his belly, white spreading so messily above the already dry painting from their previous fun. It took him a while to be able to make out his surrounding again, and when he did he finally noticed that there was something sliding his butt. Confused for a bit he looked for Victor and noticed the way the Omega was blushing hard, which made Yuuri notice that what he felt was his lover come he felt before and got him scarlet as well.

“Sorry I,” Victor licked his lips, clearly a lot embarrassed for coming with only giving a blowjob.

“N-no need to be.” Reassuring as much as he could in his state, Yuuri moved one of his hands to where Victor’s where resting in his waist and made a soft caress. “If it was good for you, y-you don’t need to apologize.”

“Ok,” his face seemed to only get redder at that, which left Yuuri a bit confused, “i-is just, you were so…sexy while coming apart. I couldn’t resist.”

By the third time that night, both man had hidden their faces totally embarrassed, ducking and moving their heads to not look at each other. Yuuri still couldn’t believe that had happened, and part of him was quite proud of begin able to do that to Victor. In a way made him feel a bit more sexy than he ever thought in his life, and that had to count as something.

After some seconds, they finally looked at each other in the eye again and laughed. They were so happy, content and sated for the day, and Yuuri was sure that at least for today that was all ha was going to be able to give to Victor, although he had the slight suspicion the Omega probably still had energy for one more time. But his lover seemed to notice sleep starting to crept at his expression, and gave a tiny smile before picking tissues in his nightstand, cleaning Yuuri’s belly from the remains of come and throwing it at the bin near the wall.

Adjusting themselves in their bed, both mans tangled together like one simple begin, two pieces made to fit perfectly together and never be apart. Victor held Yuuri protectively in his arms, releasing his comforting scent to help his partner to sleep. When their breaths had finally calmed, Victor moved a bit in the bed, his voice filling the ambient in a quiet tone.

“You know, maybe I got insecure over nothing.”

“Hm?” Yuuri nuzzled a bit at his lover neck, trying to understand what was begin told.

“Asking you to be intimate with me,” he laughed a bit them, seemed amused with his own skittish demeanor from early that night.

“I don’t think so,” a bit sleepy, he gave a quick peck above Victor’s gland, letting the world of dreams take him little by little. “You are as human as me, you can afford to be nervous sometimes.”

He didn’t received an answer by words, but only by the scent of aloe vera coming from Victor’s gland, Yuuri was sure he had said the right thing.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]obi, the thin clothing piece that keeps the upper parts of the osen clothes closed.  
> [2]Solnyshko, my little/small sun in russian


	3. Heat of a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At lunch break he took his cellphone from his pocket and opened his notifications. He already had uploaded the fake selfie they had taken some days prior, a Victor looking sick and bundled in a hoard of blankets, and Yuuri laughing at the corner with a shit eating grin. They both had made sure to take the photo really early to make sure it looked like it had been took in the day Yuuri was posting it. Yuuri was looking at it now, a blushing Victor hiding half of his face with the blankets, looking at the camera like he was suffering with the worst of the colds that could possibly exist. The caption in his instagram post was with him playfully roasting his poor “sick” coach, scolding him for begin stupid enough to walk outside in the middle of a rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is finally here, however the next three will come much more later as I still have a lot to do with the grammar. But till saturday I should have everything posted :3

Victor heat had finally started in the previous night, the Omega enclosing himself in the room Yuuri’s family had prepared the minute he realized it. The signals for that had come so quickly and suddenly that even Victor got surprised, feeling dizzy and hot all over early than usual. His scent, even if Yuuri had only got a tiny gist of it before his partner locked inside the Omega room, still smelled like cherry blossoms, but the peach looked dipped in honey and the fennel mixed to the sweetest chocolate, probably the most amazing thing he had smelled in all his life. He had given Yuuri a kiss, looking a bit sad of leaving him behind before the door had closed in front of him.

Thankfully they were in their bedroom when it started so he could isolate himself quickly, and Yuuri only had given the notice to his family only in the following morning as it was late when it all had happened. It was strange now, to wake up without Victor at his side in the bed, but at least Makkachin was still there to get him out of bed with sloppy kisses in his face. The morning jog without his coach running in his father bicycle at his side was weird as well, but with his Yuri on ICE music playing softly in his earphones, he wasn’t feeling as lonely as he had expected.

Yuuko had greeted him at Ice Castle as soon he entered the place, and after asking were Victor was, Yuuri told the history about him begin sick that morning and staying at home. He was mostly sure his childhood friend could see the obvious lie, but with his daughters not so far from where they were she seemed to get the gist of why after he only told her Victor would stay away for some days in these terms.

His training went fine. Mostly strange for not having someone giving him directions of what to do, but he could at most notice some of the problems his routines still had and what to do to solve them, and his jumps and spins didn’t flub as much as he had expected. The cheers and praise from his coach though, these he missed a lot. It always made him so happy to hear Victor happy voice when he had done something right, and so far, is what he missed the most in his practice, together with the Omega presence itself. But he knew it was just a temporary thing, he could survive some days without him there.

With On Love Eros playing his sensuous guitar notes in the stereo he did a complete rehearse of the routine, trying to grasp the concept of the dance as he went. At the back of his mind he remembered all the touch and love Victor had poured to him days ago, a night full of passion. The most beautiful lady had conquered the playboy heart, but instead of throwing him away, she gives the distance if he needs but holds him close with the promise of staying forever if he wants to. That was Yuuri’s deepest wish, he gave all the chances for Victor to not choose him, but still the man had wanted him and only him. When he finished the routine, he felt satisfied with it more than he thought he would without Victor there guiding him.

He went with the routine some more before switching to Yuri on ICE, the soft piano notes playing gently across the large expanse of Ice Castle, their story bare to the whole world to see. From loneliness to Victor suddenly appearing in his life like a divine angel coming to save him, then to the moment Yuuri finally realized that maybe Victor wasn’t a god, but a human like him lonely and seeking someone as well, and then finally them both moving in harmony, one complementing the other like equals. The routine that they created together, he loved it so much, it was his favorite from all the ones he had skated in all those years dedicating his soul and body to the ice. It was a story about himself, but as well a story about two people coming together, picking each other from their bottoms. He finished the first rehearse with a giant smile on his face, and maybe Victor was always there, in his heart moving him forward even if physically he was locked in a room.

At lunch break he took his cellphone from his pocket and opened his notifications. He already had uploaded the fake selfie they had taken some days prior, a Victor looking sick and bundled in a hoard of blankets, and Yuuri laughing at the corner with a shit eating grin. They both had made sure to take the photo really early to make sure it looked like it had been took in the day Yuuri was posting it. Yuuri was looking at it now, a blushing Victor hiding half of his face with the blankets, looking at the camera like he was suffering with the worst of the colds that could possibly exist. The caption in his instagram post was with him playfully roasting his poor “sick” coach, scolding him for begin stupid enough to walk outside in the middle of a rain. They had been rater lucky that the previous day had actually rained, so it was the perfect set to cover his heat.

The comments where already flooding his inbox, fans of Victor asking if he was well, wishing him to get better. There was also a comment from Christophe Giacometti, longtime friend of Victor that seemed amused with the state of his friend, although Yuuri had the slightly suspect that Chris knew that Victor was probably in the middle of his heat. Phichit had sent a bunch of laughing emoticons at Yuuri’s caption and his friend face over the selfie.

Yuuri released a breath he didn’t knew he was holding after that, knowing that his and Victor’s plan had worked well in the end. No one seemed suspicious of the circumstances, so Victor could have his heat in peace. Them he looked a bit further in the comments and found one of Yurio, something along the lines of “tell the old man to take better care of himself” written there, which made Yuuri smile.

It was them that his phone came to life with an incoming call from a unknow number. He frowned at that, not even knowing from which country it was coming as it wasn’t from someone from Japan. He accepted the call and tensed a little before speaking.

“Hello?”

 _“Katsuki,”_ he didn’t recognize the voice at first, but them it spoke again and soon understood why he was even receiving it _. “Where’s Vitya?”_

“Coach Feltsman,” Victor’s coach, probably calling because of his old student heat happening now. It wasn’t uncommon for coaches to know pre-hand when their students heats would be happening, and some had even a calendar in their phone to remind their cycles. But it was kind of strange to receive the call only now though, Victor himself had a remind weeks prior, and Yuuri remembered that Celestino usually had his own phone programmed to alert him two weeks prior like Phichit. ”Don’t worry, he’s fine. My family had a room he could use and he’s there now, safe.” He made sure to emphasis that, that Victor was safe in his home.

 _“Hm, is that so?”_ Yuuri could see the nearly palpable doubt in the coach voice, and in a way he understood why, but at the same time the timing of that call was still weird. Why not doing so when Victor himself could have given answers?

“Yes, my family osen is Omega friendly so no one will bother him.”

 _“And he’s alone.”_ That was a weird question. Victor had said he had spent his previous heats alone, so Yuuri didn’t thought it was something to be even questioned. Although, was he thinking about Yuuri spending it with him? In a way he understood why, but they barely had started to get more intimate, even normal couples usually waited a bit more the spend the Omega heat together.

“Yes he’s alone. He had already told me about not spending it with someone, so I’m respecting that.”

The grunt coming from the other end of the line confirmed to Yuuri that the Russian coach still had his suspicions, which made Yuuri uneasy. He didn’t understand why Yacov was acting that way with him, like he was some kind of predator that should be approached with the utmost care, it made that creeping sick feeling coil at his stomach. He wanted to end that conversation as soon as possible, but had no wishes to be rude with Victor’s ex-coach.

“If you excuse me, I have to go back to my training now.”

 _“Hunf, so that boy was playing as responsible coach then,”_ the unnecessary rudeness in that statement made Yuuri angrier than he knew he could get. Whatever problems he still had with Victor begin his coach now, it didn’t gave him any rights to act that way. As much as Victor still had respect for this Beta, Yuuri was having none of it, at all.

“A good coach yes, he made sure to make training arrangements for me days prior and has been doing an _amazing_ job as my coach,” he was sure he wasn’t the subtlest angry person in that moment, but gave zero shits to that. No one could be this stupid when Victor looked so much happy in Hasetsu, doing something he himself wanted to do. “He made sure his heat wouldn’t interfere in our training regimen so he could spend it safe and calm. And, from both parts accord was decided that he was spending it alone because he need to. So no, he’s not _‘playing’_ , he’s totally serious about that.”

The silence from the other end gave away that the Beta coach probably got stunned with the sudden burst of anger from Yuuri, after all he was well known for begin a very calm and composed person. However demeaning Victor as a coach got to his nerves quicker than even him could have predicted, it felt like a punch to have someone he looked up and loved so much begin threated this way when they couldn’t even defend themselves.

 _“I see,”_ the other tone got much lower then, not looking ashamed just shocked, which still made Yuuri’s blood boil. _“Well, have a good day.”_

“Goodbye.”

He ended the call and exhausted, supported his body against the barrier of the rink, hands griping hard the material. His body was still shaking with rage, but at the same time he was a bit scared with himself for begin able to be this angry at someone in the first place. Taking deep breaths, he tried to clean his mind and keep himself calm.

He had just a sudden outburst against Victor’s ex-coach.

Like suddenly someone had just thrown an anvil in his head, shame crept and eat his insides at acting that way against the Beta. But half of himself was still proud to be able to try and defend Victor when he wasn’t there to do so, emotions clashing like duelists in an even combat with no winners in sight.  Had he made a good decision? He had no idea, but probably he would never know. At least he did his best for Victor, he wanted to think that.

But still, the conversation kept begin a strange one to Yuuri. First because if the coach was really that much worried with Victor he probably would have looked for him more earlier, at least not in the middle of his heat. But then again, Yacov wasn’t his coach anymore, it’s not like the Beta had to keep track of him that way now. So why calling?

Then Yuuri remembered the Yurio had commented in his instragram post, and maybe he had reported that to Yacov and the old man made the connections that way? Still it was not like Victor was a child that need someone on the other side of the world worrying about that, if the Omega had wanted he would have called the Russians to give notice. The fact that the man had assumed as well that either Victor or Yuuri would take this as an opportunity to get on each other pants sounded ridiculous too, like someone invading his privacy in the worst of ways. Even if not explicitly stated Yuuri was smart enough to make the guesses by the Beta tone of voice and the way his phrases had been carefully constructed.

Was he thinking that Yuuri haven’t shared Victor’s heat because he was ‘playing’ begin coach? That made Yuuri feel deeply sick, that a man his partner still respected that much would think something this stupid. Whatever hard feelings he had, there was no right in acting and thinking like that, no excuses that could be acceptable. His rage was coming back in flows at that, so Yuuri took more deep breaths, trying to get that out of his system.

It was probably for the best to ignore that, it’s not like someone bizarre ideas should interfere this much, he couldn’t let it. Victor was fine, resting at their family Omega room and having a safe and less stressful heat as possible. Although, if he got the knowledge of that exchange between him and Yacov he probably would probably feel hurt. Should Yuuri even mention that? In one hand he would make someone he love feel hurt, but on the other it was on his right to know that.

He took a seat on bench, trying to keep himself calm but it was looking more difficult the more he spent thinking. How simply talks like that had the power to make him feel this uneasy was incredible frustrating, it was a rater stupid call in the first place, and if he deemed necessary he would tell Victor about that when his heat ended. Yes, that was the best decision.

He removed his skates and switched for his sneakers, grabbing all his belongings and throwing in his bag. Picking his glasses last, he exited the building after saying his goodbyes to Yuuko and Takeshi, heading to the beach. Ice Castle was having evening classes for children that day, so he would only make some jogs with Makkachin and core exercises, then he was going to Minako’s ballet studio before dinner.

He found a place to sit that was isolated from people, where he could sit alone for a moment without anyone finding him. He picked his mother packed lunch, a mix of vegetables and rice, and eat in perfect comfort. Although not the most silent place, the only thing he could hear was the fleeting wind playing with the tree branches, and the tiny waves from the ocean crashing against the sand of the beach. It was the ideal place to sooth his nerves and bring some clarity to his ever anxious mind.

Picking his phone, he looked again at the photo they had got together for that arrangement, not begin able to hide his smile at seeing his adorable coach again. The number of comments had increased again but still no suspicions, which he was grateful for. Them again he himself probably feel to that trick a lot of times before, people could be easily mislead from the truth when something was meant to be kept a secret. Of course, it was short lived, one day they probably would figure that out, but hopefully by then maybe him and Victor would be married.

He blushed at that.

He was already thinking about marrying Victor and they barely had got together, got intimate only days prior. Then images of that night came back in full force to Yuuri, the way the Omega trembled and moved in such sexy and tortuous ways that he nearly chocked on his own food. He was so thankful to the fact that he was alone now, it would be rater embarrassing if anyone saw him like that. Horny while trying to just eat his food in pace because he remembered about his boyfriend sexy and god like perfect body.

Boyfriend, it was still so strange to him, that the man he crushed for half of his life has now at his side and choose him as his partner. He was Victor Nikiforov boyfriend.

Victor Nikiforov boyfriend.

VICTOR NIKIFOROV BOYFRIEND.

HE WAS VICTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV BOYFRIEND!

He thought he was going to faint. It was still such an out of the world concept, that someone as beautiful as Victor had saw him as equally beautiful, that he saw Yuuri as sexy. It was such a dream like thing that sometimes he thought that one day he would awake alone and Victor was going to be in Russia, away from him. But no, ever since Victor first confided his secondary gender he never awoke alone, he was always there at his side. Of course, today and the next three days would be spent without his physical presence, but Makkachin was an even better reminder in the form of an adorable fluff ball full of energy to lick his face all over. And in his heart Victor was always living as well.

He remembered how happy he was dancing Yuri on ICE that morning, feeling like even if just in spirit his coach was there guiding him, pushing him forward for doing his best. The image he conjured at the back of his mind, of the silver haired man looking at him, stern but affectionate, with harsh commands and happy praises at the tip of his tongue, was no substitute to the man himself. But was still something to go with for a short moment.

He missed the gentle touch of that thin and experienced fingers dancing above his skins, in both sexy moments and casual ones. The caress that he always made to Yuuri whenever they were just lying in bed waiting for sleep to take them to the world of dreams, petting his sides, stroking his stretch marks in his belly, scraping his hair gently. The confident touch of these experienced hands in bringing pleasure, knowing were to bring pleasure to Yuuri like it was in his instinct, soft skin teasing his body all over it made him hot with so little.

He was getting horny again. Hiding his face in his hands, that were not holding his lunch anymore as he could barely concentrate in eating it, he shook his head. He felt such a teenager again for getting excited with just that. Victor was so so beautiful and sexy he couldn’t believe he was having that man as his partner. That night, he took Yuuri apart so easily, and that blowjob made the few he received in his short-lived phase of sleeping with people in university pale in comparison. Actually, it was like the ones before were single jumps, but Victor’s was the quad flip of the blowjobs. _WHAT THE HELL I’M THINKING,_ his mind screamed at the comparison because it probably was ridiculous but he was a skater and in a way made sense to compare even that to jumps and spins, and maybe he was fretting over something really absurd now.

Breath in, breath out, he tried his best to not get that much agitate with something so trivial. Maybe not that much trivial after all it was his own sexuality playing but at the same time it was completely normal and there was nothing to fuss over. Victor knew that he thought the Omega was the sexiest living thing in this world, it was terrible obvious and even so he made no jokes about that, accepted that and even reciprocated, there was no wrong in getting horny just by remembering his own boyfriend. Although he probably should choose a better moment to invoke this kind of thing and not while he’s trying to eat his carefully cooked lunch. Maybe before sleeping was a better moment.

But in a way, it got him away from his thoughts from before, of begin pissed off with Yacov. The walk till the beach had helped to get that away from his priorities, and probably he should keep it that way, he could decide what to do when Victor was in condition to help him. Yes he was going to think about his sexy boyfriend.

He got all red again.

 

…………….

 

That night, after his training with Minako having went well even after all the fretting from morning and evening, Yuuri took a seat next to his sister for dinner. The patrons had left early that day, so the family took the opportunity to eat together in their own banquet room on the second floor, his mom making more food to the four of them than usual just to appreciate the moment. Makkachin was laying comfortably at his thighs, content to just lie there as he already had his own dinner. Yuuri was still keeping his diet in day, but didn’t resist too much in taking just a little more of fish than usual. In the back of his mind he could already see Victor scolding him though.

“How was training today Yuuri?” his mother asked.

“It was fine. A bit weird without a coach but fine,” he was mostly glad about his routines for now so it should be enough.

“Vii-chan left you a schedule if I remember right?” Toshiya said before taking a sip of his tea.

“Yes, I’m using it,” he was glad his family was trying so much to talk about something they had barely any knowledge about, it made him even more happy than he expected sometimes. “It should be enough till his heat end. Minako-sensei will also increase a bit my ballet training to compensate and help me with coaching tomorrow and I’ll have Sunday free, so if you need any help with the osen you can ask me.”

“Good, because we need to clean the baths and I’m not doing all of it alone,” his sister muttered at his side, looking him a way that said he had no choice about that. Cleaning the baths wasn’t his favorite thing in the world but at least he wouldn’t lazy around the house. “Also, you’re helping me with the serving the patrons by the evening.”

“Sure,” that was something easy, the old Omegas were always nice to him since he was a kid so he didn’t mind it much, and they usually were too busy talking with his father when it was a soccer match day.

Dinner flowed with small talk after that, his mother mentioning a new recipe she wants to try, his father wishes to do some changes in the decoration on the entrance of the osen, and Mari begin quiet most of it. After all the dishes were left in the kitchen, brother and sister cleaned everything together to let their parents go to sleep early that day as it was a rare opportunity. At the start it was spend in comfortable silence, but then she finally asked something that was probably on her mind for a while.

“So you and Vii-chan are finally a thing.”

“Yes,” there was no need to hide it from his family, and he had the impression his parents already knew that. Actually that talk was more a verbal confirmation than nothing as Mari herself saw the way they were acting since Victor’s announce of his heat. “Were taking slow steps but we are.”

“I thought so,” she then gave him a playful nudge with her elbow on her brother side. “Finally have the hot boyfriend of your dreams little brother.”

“Mari!” he got all alarmed but had no hard feelings for that because it was the truth. “Yeah, my hot boyfriend, jealous?”

She snorted then before leaving a plate the dry. “As if. I’m no hurry to find one now,” she then gave a meaningful look at him before getting serious. “So does he know? About your boundaries.”

He gave a nod at that, affection taking hold of him at remembering how receptive have been of him since then, never forcing him to do anything. “Yeah he does.”

“Oh god my little brother head got all mushy,” she teased then, after noticing that everything was perfectly fine between him and Victor. Yuuri appreciated a lot of what his sister had made for him when he was a kid, protecting him from bullies and mean kids that liked to tease him for begin chubby. And even now when she gives him the space he needs and waits for the right moments to ask even when worried about him, never stopping to be his teasing sister because she knows him well, he will always be grateful to his sister.

“Yeah, your little brother is all mushy for his hot boyfriend.”

“Should I be waiting a marriage this year yet?”

“We barely got together!” blushing all over, he tried to hide it ducking his head as far as he could, which earned laugh from Mari.

“Yeah, but you know each other for like, five months and are this close already. Marrying early doesn’t sound so bizarre looking that way. “

In a way she wasn’t wrong, he had already though about it in the evening and really wanted that so much. Marrying Victor would be like realizing his dreams, living together with that man forever. But at the same time maybe it shouldn’t be appropriate to discuss now with other people, especially with the Omega himself not present at the moment. For now, he was leaving his happy dream live in his imagination. “I’ll keep that in mind then.”

“Good,” she then cleaned her hand and dried then a towel before ruffling his hair, sticking it to weird angles and places. “Don’t lose your chance Yuuri, we know how important he’s to you.”

Mari left the kitchen soon after, with a wide looking Yuuri eyeing her a bit overwhelmed. Seeing his sister so attentive to him, encouraging him to follow his dreams when he finally had the chance. He was grateful for having the family he had, receptive of his nature and loving him even with that, accepting his nearly impossible dreams of flying across the world to become the skater he was now. Even if sometimes he thought of himself as broken and not worthy, now he could finally see the love his family always had filled him with, even if took him years to realize.

At his heels, Makkachin was playfully bumping his head at his calf, looking for a bit of attention now that Yuuri had finished to clean the dishes. Laughing a bit, he gave a pet above the dog’s head before heading to his bedroom. Opening the doors of the banquet room turned bedroom, he let Makkachin enter first before heading to the queen size bed. With the dog curling on Victor’s side of the bed, Yuuri left his glassed on the night stand, above one of his lover’s books, and went to sleep, with happy dreams of marrying the man he so much loved.

 

………………

 

The next days where spent like they haven’t even lasted, time running quicker than Yuuri had expected. Saturday was spent with training under Minako guidance, with some input from both Yuuko and Takeshi in his spins, Sunday he helped his sister to clean the baths like he had promised and the entire evening he served customers from the osen, even taking a bit of time to watch the soccer match his father and friends were accompanying, seeing the old Omegas and betas sharing conspicuous amounts of sake and food while cheering for their winner team. At some point thought he had left as soon he noticed his father had way too much sake, and he knew very well what happened in these moments and he wasn’t going to stay to see his father antics. His sister seemed to agree so they let their mother to take care of things, and could already see the old woman smiling at her husband weird dance above one of the tables, sake bottle flying and spilling alcohol everywhere.

And then Monday finally arrived, the last day of Victor’s heat. Yuuri was anxious the entire day, wanting time to go quicker than it already was going. Training went in a rush, and with how nervous he was, Yuuri spent a good amount of time doing figure eights to at least focus better when he skated his routines, he wasn’t about to fumble all of his coach hard work even if he was eager to see him. On Love Eros and Yuri on ICE went mostly fine, and he had only underrotated some of the jumps in both dances, by some miracle.

In the evening, he went to jogs that seemed to never end even if he was running in a quicker pace and doing the double of his usual distance. And ballet training felt like an eternity, and when Minako decided it was for the best to stop training that day because he was clearly restless, he simply thanked her and went running back home, something so rare that his ballet teacher probably thought he was sick.

He couldn’t even remember what he had for dinner that night, now laying impatiently in his bed, waiting for the call of his coach signalizing he had finished. He stared at the numbers in his phone like if doing so it would change quicker, the photo of his old dog Vii-chan forgotten in favor of the clock that didn’t seemed to move. At his side Makkachin was sleeping peacefully, snuggling close to Yuuri to keep itself warm.

And then, finally, when it was nearly past ten his phone buzzed, the notification pinging at the top of his screen with Victor’s name. He opened that like it could avoid the end of the world, and there where the words he had been waiting for so long. He had finally finished his heat, and if Yuuri wanted he could see him in his room.

For a second he thought if it was really fine to see Victor after just having finished, but his yearning to see the man quicker was louder, so he got up from the bed and sprinted to the Omega room, leaving poor Makkachin confused behind. When he stopped in front of the door, he got a bit indecisive again but with the promise of seeing Victor, he just went and opened the door, just a bit, enough that his lover would be able to hear his voice.

“Victor?” he tried, nerves getting all giddy, and he was sure Victor could notice that. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” His voice was rough, probably from begin dehydrated which wasn’t uncommon for Omegas that had just finished their heats.

He took a last deep breath before finally allowing himself to enter the room fully, opening the door just enough for him to pass and closing it right away. On the other end was Victor, laying bundled in bed sheets and clothes he used to create his nest, face all flushed and messy hair with strands in weird angles. He looked completely exhausted, but at the sight of Yuuri he beamed like the bright sun, smile going impossibly wide.

Love and affection took the reins of Yuuri’s body and soul and he practically flew to his lover, running and throwing himself to give a bone crushing hug. And he was reciprocated right away, long limbs entangling Yuuri as if to prevent him from escaping. The Omega body was all sweaty and full of fluids covering every inch of it, but Yuuri couldn’t care as in that moment he was finally at Victor’s side again. His scent had that already know aloe vera scent that predominated everything, even the remains of his heat pheromone.

“Someone missed me it seems,” the Omega said nuzzling at his lovers necks, so content of having his presence there again.

“And I don’t see to be the only one.”

They both chuckled them, scenting each other and just begin together the compensate all the time apart. Victor helped Yuuri adjust above the messy bed, leaving him comfortably above his nest. For minutes they spoke nothing, no words were necessary to express their love after all. It was only after a while that Victor finally decided he wanted to know everything that had happened while he was away.

“So, training went fine?”

“Yeah, Minako and the Nishigoris helped a bit on Saturday, and Sunday I took a day out to help around the osen.” Yuuri was nearly melting now, barely answering everything with how much lazy he was feeling now.

“And the other days you went fine alone?” he asked a bit worried.

“Yes, I think I got a good grasp of both routines.” It was them that he remembered the talk with Yacov on the first day, snapping always of his trance rather ungraceful.

“Yuuri?” the Omega asked worried, probably noticing the sudden change in his pheromones.

“Sorry,” he really didn’t wanted to talk about this, not in such a perfect and comfortable moment. But he knew that it would probably eat him alive if he lied to Victor now. “Yacov called on the first day.

He could feel the way his lover tensed the moment Yuuri told these words, a weird smell of carnation taking always the aloe vera in a blink of an eye. “What did he say to you?”

“Mostly asked if you were fine,” he felt his throat dry now, knowing that the next truth was probably going to sting. “He also thought that you were not having me spend your heat so you could play begin coach.”

The carnation scent got stronger at that, together with a full blow smell of burnt eucalyptus. He was definitely angry, pissed off at his old-coach attitude when he wasn’t even around to do anything about. But Yuuri could see that he was sad, terribly sad that this was really happening, Yacov was his coach since the beginning after all, and as much as they both clashed a lot from what the Omega always told him, he still looked up a lot to the old Beta.

He knew that this would hurt Victor a lot, but hiding it would do no good for them both, it never did to anyone. Victor would discover it sooner or later after all, possibly when them both confronted at the Cup of China. Even so, now he wanted nothing more than to help his lover and making him forget that for now, this could always be solved in the future. So he took Victor’s head and tucked his chin above silvery hair, keeping him safe near his heart, He felt the tears of his lover falling on his skin and his heart twisted at that, it hurted so much to see him suffering over something that was mostly fault of and old Beta hard brain.

“I’m sorry about that. I probably should have waited to tell you about that.” Yuuri said in his faintest voice.

“You don’t need to be sorry Yuuri, you telling me another day would be no different. My heats don't leave me mentally weak and you probably know that,” Victor was clearly devastated that this was happening, looking like he could crumble any moment. “I should be sorry, he attacked you as well.”

“I’m tough enough,” he smiled a bit at that even if still sad, remembering how much he had exploded at the old Beta in that day. “You know, I think he will look weird to me now that I basically got pissed off with him and left that crystal clear.”

At that the Omega suddenly moved his head, keeping his eyes in the same level as Yuuri’s, looking shocked and then amused. “Really?” he grinned then, still with his eyes a bit red but seeming so happy for what he had just been told.

“Yeah, I basically took every bit of what the implicated as a lie and said that you were the most amazing coach.”

Victor laughed so much, seemed still in shock but happy as well with Yuuri’s words, the aloe vera coming back at his scent faintly. “My katsudon is so brave. I have a knight in shining armor!” he said while hugging Yuuri with so much affection he looked like bursting with it at any moment. And the compliment made Yuuri blush so hard he was surprised his face wasn’t boiling.

But still it was good to be able to help, even if just a little. He knows that this would not solve itself so quickly, and that Victor and Yacov would probably need to do a lot of amending yet. The Omega was probably feel hurt for a while, it was not something easy to dealt with after all. But if he could stay by his lover side through that journey and protect him in his own way, then he was going to be the knight Victor thought he was.

“So my prince, hear that,” Yuuri said, now keeping their foreheads close. “I know this is not something that will fix with magic, but you have me in this alright? You are the best coach, and no one can tell me otherwise.”

Victor smiled, a sad but still a bit hopeful smile. A lot was going to need to be fixed, but they could take one step at time, together and never leaving the other. Soon they decided to leave that behind to solve another day, and Yuuri tried his best to enjoy again the company of the man he so much missed these past days. And so did Victor, forgetting everything as much as he could in favor of snuggling against his lover, covering the room with faint smell of blossoms and the aloe vera to amend the burnt left by the previous talk.

In the next morning they awoke still a bit weird, but the talk was mostly left at the back of their minds in favor of focusing on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] nishime is a traditional and popular japanese dish, made with vegetables like lotus root, carrots, and usually has shitake mushroom, and some people add chicken. Its this author favorite dish, that's the major reason for choosing it in the first place :P  
> [2]Ichigo Daifuku, a sweet where a strawberry is covered with red bean paste and them everything is covered with mochi, a dough made of smashed rice. Also this author favorite, but my favorite sweet XD


End file.
